1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools used in the construction industry. More particularly, the invention concerns a specially designed leveling tool for setting posts that has replaceable bubble vials and includes a strategically located bulls-eye level, magnets for removably affixing the tool to posts made of ferrous material and an elastomeric connector cord that is connected to the tool body and functions to expeditiously interconnect the tool with the post.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CRF 1.97 and 1.98
Bubble levels of various designs have been suggested in the past and are widely used by construction workers to determine the orientation of a particular structure or surface with respect to a reference axis. A typical bubble level generally comprises an elongated body that has a pair of opposing, generally parallel working surfaces and includes a plurality of openings having bubble vials permanently secured therein. The bubble vials are typically aligned in different directions relative to the working surfaces and function to indicate the orientation of a structure. For example, one vial may be aligned in a direction perpendicular to the working surfaces, another may be aligned in a direction parallel to the working surfaces and a third may be aligned in an angular direction. Typically, the vial contains a fluid and a bubble, and the user views the position of the bubble within the vial to determine the position of the tool relative to the working surfaces.
A novel and highly useful level construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,802,372 issued to the present inventor. This patent, which is entitled “Removable Laser Base Attachment for Bubble Levels”, describes a bubble level that includes a body, a laser beam generator, and a removable securement. The body has a flat top surface that the level is secured to and a bottom surface that is flat and parallel to the top surface. A laser diode mounted in a module emits a visible laser beam upon application of power from a battery that is controlled by a switch. The module, batteries, and switch are mounted in a through bore in the body. The laser base is removably secured to the bubble level by any manner appropriate to the shape of the level. In one such securement, the level has a T-shaped cross-section and the body has a complementary slot into which the level slides. When the level reference surface abuts the top surface of the laser base, a thumb screw is tightened to frictionally secure the level in the base.